


Angels Fall And Rise

by AlornJR



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Kid Fic, M/M, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlornJR/pseuds/AlornJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade Wilson Finds an Abandon baby and takes it home to be his son he has no Idea how this will effect his friendship with Spider-man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gunshoots and friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry, Sorry, way ahead of time. this is my first story ever and of right now I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I will be very slow to update but i will do so and will complete this work.

_“word”- Deadpools good voice **“**_ **word”-Daedpools bad voice**

Deadpool stood looking down at the dumpster, and wondered, what was he to do. He had been on his way home, when the sound of raised voices in an ally had drawn him to it....

  
“Give me all your money” a frantic voice said.

  
“I...I d...don’t have any” a terrified female voice replied.

  
A mugging he’d thought what fun. He was board, the mission he just finished was stupidly easy and had left him itching for a fight. As he rounded the corner into the ally. The sound of a gun going off made him jump back and drop in to a fighting stance. He pulled out his swords, and peered around the corner into the alley. There before him was a junky strung out, wielding a gun, stearing at a young girl laid out on the ground with a bullet wound to her head.  

  
_“That’s not nice.“_

  
**“No it’s messy.“**

  
“Now see your holding it all wrong, you need to hold it JUST. LIKE. THIS!!!!” Deadpool said as he rushed the druggy and took the gun firing it in time with the last three words.

  
“I hate people that hurt kids and she can’t be much older the fourteen.“ he said, crouching over the dyeing thug.  The thug gurgled up blood and died. 

Deadpool rose to walk out of the ally, when the sound of a baby crying in the near by dumpster made him pause. He looked in and found a baby lying in a box on top of the garbage. The baby was obviously a mutant. It madded light blue hair was a staking contrast to it's eyes red. He stood looking into the box in the dumpster, wondering at what he should do.

  
_“We should keep it, it’s so cute”_

  
**“It’s better off here with the way the world treats mutants”**

  
“It noisy and looks cold” Deadpool said as he reached in to pick it up. It was cold to the touch.

  
_“Careful with its head, there wobbly and need support.”_

  
Deadpool carefully pulled it to his body to keep it warm. With the baby in his arms he noticed the umbilical cord was still attached and tied with a shoe lace and that he held a boy.

  
**“He’ll need gun training when he gets older. We better teach him.“**

  
_“We’ll be a good dad, better than all the other dads.”_

  
With all of his voices agreeing, Deadpool decides to take the boy home. Deadpool looked around for something to wrap the baby in, finding nothing lying about. He decides to cut the girls shirt off and use it. Now warm, the baby stops crying,snuggles into his chest and falls asleep. He walks out of the ally and heads towards a busier street.  
“We should get a cab. Its fall and the weather is cold out, that is bad for babies.”

  
DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS*WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP*DSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

  
So far Spiderman was having a relatively quiet night. All he had found was one car thief. which he had quickly stopped. leaving him tied up in the back of a cop car, outside of a coffee shop. One would be gas station robber, webbed and left hang in the gas station door way, for the cop to pick up when the attendant called the cops. Spiderman had patrolled most of queens when he decided to head home.

  
The sound of gunshot gets Spiderman’s attention half way home. The three shots that follow shortly thereafter have him speeding up. When he spots Deadpool walking away from an ally, in the area he heard the gunshots come from. He has the feeling that Deadpool was behind the shots of gunfire; they seem to follow Deadpool where ever the merc goes. He drops down onto the sidewalk behind Deadpool to talk to the mercenary.   
“Out having fun on the job Deadpool?” He asks as he Swings up behind Deadpool.

  
Deadpool doesn’t even flinch at his sudden appearance, because Deadpool is used to him by now. As he often swings in on the mercenary, Deadpool, while on patrol. It is nice to have someone to talk to, late at night, it makes things go faster.

  
“Nope it was an easy mission today. Got it done about an hour ago,” Deadpool replies.

With that pronouncement Spiderman figure the gunshot are not Deadpools but something else and turns back to the ally.

  
“Did you hear the gunshots?” He asked as he heads back to the ally.

  
“Caused them,” Deadpool replies.

Causing him to stop and face Deadpool again.

  
“Shot a druggy that shot a girl.”

  
He stares at Deadpool for a second. As it takes a moment to proses that Deadpool has killed a mugger, and is talking about it like it’s the weather. Even after all the chats with Deadpool, it still surprises him when Deadpool talks about death so casually.   
  
“Heard him trying to hold her up, and went to see if I could have a little fun. Walked into the ally just as he shot her. Fucker, held the gun all wrong, must have been a lucky shot. Couldn’t have aimed the gun well, while holding it like that, or as drugged as he was. So, I took it from him, and shot him with it. Tried to explain to him that it was bad to hurt kids, but he bleed out too fast. She couldn’t have been more than fourteen or fifteen. Don’t know what she was doing in that ally. Then I heard this little one crying in the dumpster. He was cold so I rapped him up. I am going to take him home, and take care of him. I’ll be the best dad ever…” He hears Deadpool tell the story as he walks to the mouth of the ally and looks in.

  
Seeing a scene much like the one Deadpool describes. Spiderman freezes, while his brain processes that Deadpool is talking about being a dad.

  
“Wait, Wait, WHAT!!” He shrieks, “back up, I think I heard you say you were going to be a dad.”

  
“Yep, that's what I said. I'll be the best dad ever!” Deadpool replies. “Well at least better then who ever left this little guy in that dumpster.  I bet they threw him out cause he’s a mutant. That just sad, throwing out a perfectly good kid because his hairs blue and eyes are red. That’s a waste. Wish I knew who it was I so could make them pay for throwing him out. I would-“

  
“Deadpool, stop!” Spiderman shouts “Do you even know how to take care of a child?”

  
“Nope,” Deadpool replies “but, most parents don’t know how to raise kids either. That's why they have all those parenting books. I’ll learn just like everyone else.”

  
He thinks Deadpool has a point there. Most parents don’t know how to raise a kid when they first have them. His aunt and uncle sure hadn’t in the beginning.

  
“Do you realies how much work it is to raise a child or how expensive?” He asks. “Who is going to watch him when you have to work? Speaking of work, your line of work isn’t very safe, what if you die?”

  
“Jobs not much more dangers then a cops, they have kids all the time. I can’t die cause of the healing factor so more likely to come home then them.  I have more money than god. Save it up from working as mercenary. Could take a break till the kids bigger. Or there is a daycare five blocks from where I live. They advertise that they accept babies and have night care.“ Deadpool replies, as he starts off back down the street.

  
“Sounds like you thought this threw,“ he says, jogging to catch up to Deadpool. “So, where are you going?”

  
“Home, it's too cold for the kid to be outside,” Deadpool replies, as he continues his walk down the street. “Especially since the kid has no clothes.”

  
“Um, does he even have a diaper?” Spiderman asks.

  
He watches as Deadpool stops, looks down at the baby in his arms, then over at Spiderman.

  
“No, suppose that’ll be our first stop then. Wonder where I can get some? Are places open this late?” Deadpool muses and comes to a stop.

  
“I think there’s a twenty-four hour Walgreens a few blocks up.” Spiderman says, “they probably have diapers, maybe even some bottles and formula. Might even have some clothes for the kid too.” Spiderman starts heading to Walgreens.

  
“What else do you think he’ll need?” Deadpool asks, “do you think they have stuffys? every kid should have a stuffy. I didn’t, but he should, a bear maybe. It should be soft, and fluffy, maybe a bunny? Not one of those floppy eared ones, their creepy. Can’t trust things with floppy ears…” he lesions to Deadpool ramble on about stuffys the rest of the way to Walgreens.


	2. Shopping

He's still trying to decide on a type of stuffy when they get to Walgreens. Walking in he looks around. When he doesn’t immediately see baby items, he walks over to the cahier.

  
“Miss, where are your baby items?” he asks

  
The cahier stares at him for a few second; then shakely points him to aisle three. He turns and walk off to aisle three, with Spidey close behind him pushing a cart. When he gets to the aisle he sees a wide verity of baby items. He bounces with joy. Walking down the aisle he looks at the stuff, wondering how he was supposed to pick out what the kid needs. He had hope to go home, get some sleep. Then hit the book store in the morning to read up on  what the kid needs first, before he did this. But, Spidey was right the kid was going to need things before he even got home.

  
“This one says newborns on it, so, it should be the right size. Do you want to go barging or name bran?” Spidy asks, as he points to a group red rapped packages.

  
“Name bran.” He replies as he walks over to get a better look.

  
He picks up the package one-handed and reads the label.

  
“This one says up to ten pounds. That more than twice what this little guy weights.”

  
“This one’s preemie and has a weight limit of six pounds.” Spidey replies, “and how do you know what his weight is any way?”

  
“He weighs less than both my swords, and a little more than one of them. They weigh about four pound each.” He replies.

  
Picking up the preemie package he puts it in the cart, and moves over to the formula. He looks for a preemie one, figuring if the diapers are divvied up in to stages, the milk might be too. He quickly finds a preemie formula and adds a can to the cart. He notices that Spidey has added a big box with a picture of bottles in some kind of holder to the cart.

  
“What’s this?’ he asks pointing at the box.

  
“A bottle sanitizer, it comes with four bottles, nipples, and sanitezes them with steam. I figure it’ll cover you tell tomorrow when you can read about what he needs.” Spidey tells him adding some burp-rags, blankets, onezies, rattles, and toys also to the cart.

  
Deadpool watches as Spidey puts things in the cart. Then takes a looks at the baby things for himself. He grabs a package of two blue hats with some socks, a pacifier along with a brown teddy he likes, and toss them into the cart. Then walks down the aisle to look at the shelfs with many different type of bottles on them. He spots, then grabs some baby oil, and Johnson’s and Johnson’s baby shampoo. Figuring the kid will need a bath as he rapped in a bloody shirt. Spidey joins him as adds diaper rash cream, and wipes to the cart. Then changes the regular baby oil for lavender scented. Deadpool notices that Spidey has also added a baby tub and some bath toys to the cart.

  
“I think that cover everything you’ll need for tonight.” Spidey says, as he pushes the cart towards the check out, “you should go pay for this, then use the bathroom hear to change him."

  
He follows Spidey to the cash register. Along the way he adds some candy bars, drinks, and a few more stuffys that he like. When they get to the cashier to check out, they notices that she keeps giving them double takes as she rings them up.

  
“So are you to cos-players or performers?” the clerk asks.

  
“Performers, just got done with a job.” He replies, as he adds some tic-tacs and gum to the pile next to the register. He notices Spidey flinch out of the corner of his eye at the question, like he just realized he’s still in costume. Snickering in his head over Sipideys forgetfulness, he hands over his bank card to the clerk when she tells him the total. Then gathers his bags in to the cart with Spidey's help and walks outside.

  
He looks around, down at the cart, then over at spidey. If he were alone he would steal a car to get the stuff home, but Spidey ia a good guy and frowns on stuff like that.

  
“Now, how am I going to get his stuff home?“ he thinks.

  
**“Just take a car! Why do you care what Spidey thinks of it?”**

  
_“Shush you! He is just being polite. It's not right to upset company, and Spidey been helpful.”_

  
Looking up and down the street for a taxi or bus stop, he sees non.

  
“My cars is about ten blocks that way.” The sound of Spidey's voice knocks him back to the real world.

  
“Do you think between the two of us we can get all of this stuff there?” Spidey asks.

  
 He looks over at Spidey then down at the cart. “Yah,” he replies.

  
He reaches down and scoops up some of the bags with his free arm.  
“Lead the way Spidey,” he says.

  
 He watches as Spidey gathers up the rest of the bags, then follows him as he starts to walk up the street.

  
“So, what kind of car do you have?” He asks.

  
“White Pontiac Grand Am,” Spidey replies.

  
“Uh, I always thought you’d have a flashier car Spidey.” He says.

  
“I would, but moneys is tight and Grand Ams' are cheap, reliable, and have good gas mileage.” Spidey replies.

  
“Right, Right, you’re not one of those paid heroes like the Avengers. You are also too much of a Dougly–Do-Good to be a merc like me.” He snarks back.

  
Spidey gives him a 'you’re stupid' look and contiues to walk on. They finish there walk to the car in silence.  When they get to the car, Spidey put his bags down on the sidewalk. Than bends over to fish something out from under the car. He takes the chance to look at that fine ass being presented to him.

  
"I shure would like to take a bite out of that," he thinks.

  
**“We’d Shure love to pound into that nice hole. Bet it tight and perfect. Just bend him over the top of his ride and have at it.”**

  
_“Don’t be crewed! The boy does look nice, but he’s too pure for us.”_

  
“He so not 'pure', but he definitely too good to want some bouncy, bouncy time with a merc like us”

  
“Hop in!” Spidey's words bring him from the voices in his head.

  
He shakes his head to clear it. Then puts the bags he is holding into the back seat of the car, where Spidey put his, while he was off conversing with the text boxes in his head. Then climbs into the passenger seat, settling the baby in his lap.

  
"I need a car seat." He states.

  
"You can get one tomarrrow. It should be fine for one car trip." Spidey says, then asks, “so, where do you live?”

  
“A renovated warehouses, off Kent Avenue, a little west of here,” he tells Spidey.

  
“Cool, what’s the rent like on one of those?” Spidey asks. As he starts the car and drives off.

  
“Don’t know, bought mine out right, didn’t want the hassle of a land lord every time I need to fix it up.” He replies.

  
“That reasonable,” Spidey says.

  
He spends the rest of the drive talking about the difference between his' warehouse and Spidey's apartment for the rest of the drive. When they get there, he juggles the baby to his other arm so he can reach the remote from his utility belt. Which opens the large garage door at the front of the warehouse, that makes up the first third of the warehouse. He’s glad there is no cars in there right now as it would be hard to explain to Spidey why he has stolen cars in his garage. Once Spidey has parked, he gets out and goes to unlock the door to the living quarters. Which is separated from the garage by an internal wall. When he turns around Spidey is standing there with an arm load of bags, so he just holds the door open for him to walk in. Then goes back to the car to pick up the rest of the bags, and fallows Spidey inside.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Still Have no Beta So all mess ups are mine. thank you for all the love and comments.


End file.
